Blackpuddle
by What on Gallifrey
Summary: The TARDIS land on a suspicious beach in blackpool. Will the rain ever stop? Is the TARDIS doomed for a wet, solitary life by the sea? What is this strange rain and why wont it cease it's downpour? Did I already ask why the rain isn't stopping? creative criticism welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**new story. bit of whouffle, well...wouffle-ish...not really...kind of...okay, you got me, its not whouffle BUT, it's really close so read on.**

**set somewhere between series seven and the 50th. **

**oh no.**

**here come the feels.**

* * *

><p>I<p>

Clara leaned against the TARDIS console and picked her nails impatiently.

The doctor never took this long to get dressed. Now that she thought about it, when did the doctor even switch clothes? Had she ever even seen him wearing anything other than his bow tie and tweed? Not counting monk robes or hats of course. But still, when does he wash his clothes? Maybe it was some sort of weird Timelord outfit that cleansed itself without manual labour.

A muffled "Coming" echoed from somewhere unsurprisingly far away and startled her out of her drifting. Rapid footsteps came pattering down endless hallways, then finally,

"Well, how do I look?" He spun on his heels in a circle. They were going to a concert. Not just any concert, a 1923 jazz concert on the beach, in Blackpool.

"Umm…doctor…you look…" He was wearing a black tux, extremely shiny shufflers, usual brown flop of hair, and a black silk tie. Clara had to re-loop that sentence in her mind. A black silk _tie. _She had to push her jaw back in place with her finger to keep herself from gaping.

"A tie?!"

"What? You don't like it?" he gave her a rather hurt look and flipped a few switches absentmindedly.

"Well, _why_? I thought bow ties were cool?!" she had to step up to him and gently tug on the strange fabric to make sure it was real, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Well…this is special…"

"To special for a _bow tie_?" She placed her hand on his forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever.

"I wouldn't think it possible…" She suddenly realized how close they were stepped back awkwardly."

"Yes. Too right McGee." He frantically struggled to undo the tie and tumbled down the stairs to find his love.

"Better?"

"Much better."

"I…I did it for you...the tie I mean." He kept his eyes on his work, pulling levers and pressing buttons

"Really? Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Because I love you dearly and much, much to much Clara oswald."he said sweeping her into his arms and gazing into her eyes like she was _his _impossible girl again.

Clara awoke with a snap.

"why? Just…why?" she whispered to herself slipping out of bed and shuffling her feet out of her bedroom in the TARDIS.

She had stayed the past two nights with with the doctor (much to the TARDIS's dismay)

* * *

><p>He was sitting on the steps, holding a black leather notebook and writing furiously.<p>

"Doctor?" She asked, applying a tentative touch on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" He flinched when she touched him but then returned to his scribbles.

"um…well…"she would have continued but he stood up abruptly and strode to the console, ruffling the back of his head.

" When you…do you ever…" She faltered for the right words.

"Do I ever wonder why the Slitheen didn't just get an eBay? Or why the butterflies on Hemsdeta- III wear cashmere scarfs on there toes? Or if four hundred identical candles were lit at the exact same time, in the exact same condition, would they all burn down at the same pace?" His hands were flying and his mouth moved so fast she swore she couldn't understand half the things he was saying.

"Or even how much time it would take a-"

"Doctor! Stop!" She clapped her hands on his shoulders and gave him her best _calm-down-you're-hyper _looks.

"Right. Sorry."

"What I was going to ask before I was rudely interrupted, was, how do you picture yourself, like, when I say 'The Doctor', which face do you see? Do you picture the face you have now? Or a face you had previously? Or even a face you-"

"George Clooney."

"Sorry?"

"I see myself as George Clooney"

"Really?!" She stared at him, one eyebrow raised in confusion

"Yeah."

"Okay…not seeing it."

"well,"But before he could continue making his point clear however, Clara put a finger over her lips, shushing him.

"what?!"

"listen." So he did. And he heard it. Rain. Pouring rain. It was soft at first but after about thirty seconds it grew to a deafening volume. Could have been mistaken for hail.

"Can you usually hear rain from inside the TARDIS?.." Clara asked, rather more worriedly than intended.

"Umm…no." He looked at the monitor and then strode to the TARDIS door and opened it slowly, Clara right behind him.

"Well, Look at that. A beach. In Blackpool…" He peered at his watch

"1923. And it's pouring rain."


	2. II

II

Clara, now utterly confused and belwildered, tripped in front of the doctor and stared at her surroundings. She wondered if she was imagining things.

Then the he was out too, buzzing the sonic in an arc. He hummed incredulosly then shifted his feet, wet sand schwelching beneath him.

The beach ordinary. So ordinary, it wasn't normal. There was an ominous silence filling the air like a thick fog exept for the downpour and lapping of waves. Not a thing in sight, no seagulls, no highway noises from behind, no laughing children or chatting parents, no thunder to accompany the dark clouds, no vendors calling 'popcorn!' or 'ice cream!', just _ordinary._

"well, it's all real alright…but," He went back into the TARDIS, wiped his feet carefully then sped to the monotor, eyes darting across the screen.

"strange…" He poked his head outside and gave her a look.

"What? What's strange? Why are you looking at me like that?" she stepped up to him and stared into his face, looking for her answer there.

"She says…she says she's sorry...?"

Clara stomped her foot impatiently.

"Why? Why is the TARDIS sorry, Doctor?! What's going on?! Tell me what's happening!"

"Don't ask me! I don't know!" His eyes darted around the eary expance again.

Clara was starting to get a bit anxious, the doctor didn't sound very optimistic and she was wondering if she should have thrown on her wellies and a mac.

Then, suddenly, out of the corner of her eye she saw a dark blot in the scenery.

"Is that…a person?" She started walking twards it then broke out into a run, the doctor stumbling after her.

"Clara wait! You don't know what it is!" But she paid no heed.

"Last night…I dreamed we were here…in blackpool…on this beach…in the TARDIS…" She called to him over her shoulder.

She skidded to a stop when she reached the object which, in fact, was a person. A girl. So tiny, Clara almost tripped over her as she skidded to a stop. She thought it might be a trick of the light but she blinked and yes. She was about two and a half feet tall but her hair was at least 6 feet long and _bright green._


	3. III

**Comment below if you think Eira should be twelve's next companion.**

**Also I based her on my cousin btw...**

III

"Hello!" The girl chirped, looking up at them with big grey-blue eyes.

She looked to be about four or five but her hair was so long you would wonder it took much longer to grow such a feat. Her accent sounded very like Clara's only a little stronger and higher pitched.

"Hello there! What's your name?" The Doctor bent down and shook the tiny hand the girl held up.

"My name's Eira What's yours?"

"My name is the Doctor. And this is Clara Oswald. She's my companion."

"Doctor who?" she asked screwing up her eyes and scrunching her nose.

"Exactly!" He said exitedly.

"Doctor Exaclty?" She looked at him bewildered.

"No, just the Doctor." Now the doctor was the bewildered one.

he stood up and starded poking around with the sonic screwdriver again.

"Oh..." The little girl looked up at Clara for some kind of conformation.

She was getting drenched to the skin and could really do with a cup of hot tea and a blanket.

"Are you here by yourself?"

"I'm always by myself." Eira said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"what's he doing?" She picked up her wet hair and toddled over to him.

"Sonic-ing."He said, now moving in circles.

"What's sonitching?"

"It's like his other eye." Said Clara, half teasing.

The little girl gasped and steped back.

"He has three eyes?!" Her own eyes widend.

"And two hearts." Clara bent down and put a reasuring hand on her little shoulder.

"Anything else?" She shuffled closer to Clara.

"He travels through time and space in a snog box."The doctor whirled around, coattails flying.

"Oi! Don't believe anything the ego-maniac tells you and you can have a go in my _TARDIS."_

"_ego-maniac?!" _she stood to confront this remark but stopped when she felt a tugging on the hem of her skirt.

"Would you like something to drink?" Eira interrupted, readjusting her green bundle on her shoulder, grabbing both her new friends hand and pulling them towards some rocks a little ways off.

Clara of course, did not object for she could well do with a drink.


End file.
